


Charcoal and Gold

by MrMundy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince and bodyguard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: A missing prince, an adventurer just looking to make some money.It's that simple.Or at least, it should be.
Relationships: Male Altmer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Charcoal and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This setting is very Renaissance-era Tamriel; ie not exactly the high fantasy setting it usually is, but a bit more forward in a timeline. If that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway yeah this is just a really self-indulgent au that I couldn't stop thinking about. :3c

The Prince had been missing for nearly a month. The King had sent out search parties, trackers, and even his own personally-trained guardsmen to hunt him down, desperate to put him back in his place in the palace. Half had come back injured, some had come back with no leads, and a quarter hadn’t returned at all. Options running low, the King put out a large bounty for the safe return of his son, posting as such throughout all his kingdom and sending letters beyond to adventurers and heroes who might have been interested in such a difficult task.

A few faraway adventurers attempted. Most saw the apparent danger in the quest and turned him down, instead handing off his summons to other adventurers, other heroes, even other civilians just to spread the word.

Things were looking grim, and the chance of his son ever returning was getting lower and lower. 

However, unbeknownst to the King, a knight in worn armor had just stepped upon the shores of the Isle, looking at the reward as the greatest motivation a man with no home to go back to could.

  
  


He’d been in the stupid cell for a month.

Captured from one of his trips across the kingdom by bandits dressed in dark armor, hidden away in their hideout with the whispers of overthrowing the King by using him as incentive. Or using him to get inside the castle once his will had been broken - which was close. 

A month without washing his hair, without seeing his family, attending the meetings as expected, attending his  _ training _ like he was supposed to be doing - how was Ariquar expected to be king one day without all of that? 

Well, if these captors of his had any say, he  _ wouldn’t  _ be king, not at all. He sat down against the wall of the cell, an uneven stony surface, and put his face in his hands. He just wanted all of it to be done, he wanted to go home, be safe, be away from these people that demanded so much out of him. But if help hadn’t come for an entire month …

Maybe help wasn’t coming. 

Maybe he was trapped here forever.

Succumbing to those thoughts, he slumped forward, arms across his knees ( his breeches were filthy, his shirt was ripped ) and rested his forehead against his forearms. 

He was done for, wasn’t he?

Down the hall, someone began yelling. He heard the sound of a sword beating against another sword, metal grinding. A spell being slung - fire, by the sound of it. One of the guards keeping him captive tore in through the wooden door, shutting it behind him with a shocked expression. Ariquar looked up, caught the man’s gaze, and watched as the door behind the man began to smoke and burn. The man unsheathed his sword, turned, and was promptly knocked to the ground by another in full armor. Strange, bumpy, dingy armor, and a foreign looking sword in his hand. Once the newcomer was sure the guard was down for good, he snatched up the keys off the man’s belt and sauntered for the cell.

Ariquar glared, pressing himself further against the wall.

The door to his cell swung open.

“Come on, then. Your father’s waiting.” The man said, his voice drawing out his words in an almost bored tone. Ariquar cleared his throat.

“You’re here to take me home?” He asked, and the man sighed.

“Yes, and I’m going to be paid handsomely by your father to get you back in one piece. I’ve got a horse outside, come _ on _ .” He said, and Ariquar scrabbled to his feet.

He felt weak, of course - sustained on minimal food and not enough water a day, it was difficult for him to keep up with the knight. Until he was grabbed by the arm and helped along. By the time they got outside, Ariquar’s legs ached and the sun was too much for him, bright enough that his vision went white for a few moments.

“Come on.” The knight said, and hopped up onto his horse. Ariquar raised a brow, and the man huffed, holding a hand out. “Get on.”

With no other option, Ariquar did, settling himself in front of his apparent savior.

They rode for what felt like hours. Ariquar almost fell asleep at least twice, startled awake by the knight nudging him to stay awake, else he might fall off. He didn’t know how far they were from the capital, nor did he know how long it would take. So he asked just as the sun began to set and the knight veered off their path toward a lake of clean, clear water.

“We’re at least a week off,” the knight said, helping him off the horse. Ariquar blinked.

“A week?” He asked, nervous, “I’ve already been gone a month!” 

“I can’t make things go any faster,” The man said, hands on his armored hips, “All I can do is get you home safe.”

“I…” Ariquar started, and then looked toward the lake. “Need to wash this grime from me.”

The knight shrugged, pulling his helmet off, and - who would have guessed, Ariquar thought, seeing that underneath was a dunmer with a well-trimmed beard and a mohawk, ruffled and fluffed from the helmet. No wonder all of his gear looked so foreign, Ariquar figured, and went to wash himself off. 

Afterward, the knight started a fire and pulled some proper food from his pack, and Ariquar was grateful for that. He shared his name, as well - Teldryn, it was. 

Teldryn. What a name for a hero.

  
  


When they began travelling the next morning, Ariquar got a little story from Teldryn, finding out that his rescue was, apparently, a challenge that many adventurers had taken on. Most had been killed, some had run away with injuries beyond belief. Teldryn, however, was crafty enough to have taken out half the hideout he was being kept in by knocking down some of the walls with some well-placed fireballs and flasks filled with flammable oil. 

Ariquar had to admit he was impressed. 

The start of their travel was easy; Teldryn had taken care of most of the dangers around already, and so the most they had to deal with was Ariquar complaining about his dirty, ratted clothing. Teldryn poked fun at him, making jokes about the holes in his shirt, only backing off when Ariquar seemed genuinely hurt by some of the commentary. Later, he explained that his clothes wouldn’t have been so bad if the people holding him captive hadn’t been using physical force to get information from him. 

“I kept my mouth shut,” Ariquar said, and Teldryn nodded. 

“Good. Your father is going to be very happy to see you again, you know.”

Ariquar smiled, settling his hands in his lap as they kept moving, the horse making a soft snort as Teldryn urged it to turn.

  
  


The following day, they ran into a merchant on the road, who offered up clothes better than the rags Ariquar had. Ariquar had made a fuss until Teldryn finally acquiesced, buying him a new shirt and breeches and boots that he changed into behind some bushes. 

He felt marginally better, after that. That afternoon, they stopped by a river and Ariquar washed his hair out once again, and Teldryn offered him some ashy, charcoal-smelling soap from his pack. He took it gratefully, despite the smell being much different than the floral and herb-scented soaps he was used to. It made his hair feel better, and he tore a strip of fabric from his old shirt to use as a tie for his hair once he’d dried it off in the sun. 

Teldryn handed him some dry bread and they ate in the quiet, taking a moment in the mid-afternoon sun to simply relax. Then, they were back on Teldryn’s horse until sundown, when they made camp and Ariquar complained about sleeping on the grass.

“Better than that stone floor you were on before, right?” Teldryn laughed, and Ariquar had to admit he was right.

Teldryn gave him a shirt from his pack to use as a pillow that night. He slept better.

  
  


Halfway through their travels, during one evening by their campfire, Teldryn mentioned that he was surprised that Ariquar was behaving so politely for the most part. Ariquar told him that it was because he was trained to be polite, thank you, and that he wouldn’t have to deal with the stereotypical bratty prince, not now.

Teldryn made a joke that he wouldn’t have cared, because he was getting paid for bringing him home either way. 

“How much do you expect from my father?” Ariquar asked, and Teldryn paused in the motion of drawing a whetstone over his blade.

“At least enough to start something new here. I don’t have much back home.” Teldryn admitted, and Ariquar prodded.

“Where are you from?” He asked, and Teldryn leaned back against the tree.

“Blacklight. Big city, but nothing left for me there. Family’s dead, my family name is dead. I saw the summons from your father, the fact that he’d reward any adventurer who could bring you back safely, and…”

Blacklight. Ariquar thought back on where he’d heard that before, and then - 

“You must have been around when the Nords attacked, right?” 

Teldryn frowned.

“Exactly. Not something I want to talk about, though.” 

Ariquar let the topic drop, noting the turn in Teldryn’s mood. Maybe later he’d get the full story. 

They went to sleep that night at separate times, Teldryn keeping watch for several hours.

  
  


The castle was in view, and they were nearing the end of their journey. Though it was still a day’s travel, Ariquar felt immediate relief upon seeing the great spires of the castle rise over the hilltops.

“Almost home,” He breathed, and felt Teldryn chuckle behind him.

“Almost. Then you can go back to your comfortable bed and your tutors, and I can get myself a new house in the city.”

“I hope I’ll see you around when you do,” Ariquar said. Teldryn chuckled again, patting his arm.

“You might. I think I’ve seen enough adventuring and fighting for my life; settling down seems nice.”

“You could probably get a place in the castle district. If that’s what you’d want.” Ariquar suggested, and Teldryn hummed as he thought it over.

“I’ve never been one for extravagance, but maybe…”

Ariquar smiled, hoping that he would take the offer - and thought out ways to ask his father to let his hero stay nearby. 

  
  


By mid-afternoon on the seventh day, they arrived. Teldryn helped Ariquar off the horse and the soldiers around greeted them with an excited salute, their hands over their chests and tapping their banner-poles on the ground. The great doors opened as Teldryn and Ariquar headed for them, and within, his parents and sister were waiting.

“Ariquar,” his father said, rushing forward. He pulled away from Teldryn’s side to catch up to his father, pulled into a crushing hug immediately. 

“I’m safe,” he said, reassuring, “Thanks to him.”

Teldryn waved a hand, his helmet under his arm. Ariquar’s father, the literal King, fixed him with a grateful stare.

“You will be paid very well, sir,” he said, and Teldryn nodded.

“Was hoping so.”

“I would like to talk to you once my son is settled. Please.” The King said, and Teldryn agreed. The royal family shuffled together down the hall, and Teldryn was guided over toward a new hall where he was given the opportunity to remove his armor and relax. It was a nice change, and Teldryn found himself hoping he could get a chance like this more often.

  
  


What Teldryn didn’t expect was to be knighted.

Actually, legitimately knighted.

He was offered it, first, by the King. At first he thought it was a joke, but then the King showed him a suit of new armor fit for a ceremony and Teldryn found himself already thinking of accepting, if only to have the fancy new gear at his disposal. They figured out the specifics over the course of the next few days, and Teldryn was offered another opportunity,

“Since you saved him so easily, I want to offer you something more than just a pouch of gold.” The King said, and Teldryn tilted his head.

“And that would be?”

“You’ll be knighted, given a title... “ The King explained, showing Teldryn the sword he’d be given after the ceremony, “But I’d like it if you stayed here. As the Prince’s new guard.”

“Me?” Teldryn laughed, not believing the offer, “Me. You want me, a foreigner, a dunmer from far away, to be your son’s new guard?”

“Yes.” The King confirmed, looking down at him. “You’ll get your own chambers, be paid weekly, have access to the royal studies, armory, so on and so forth. My son spoke very highly of you, and he seemed saddened by the thought of you leaving without at least this offer standing.”

Teldryn thought it over - he didn’t have much of a home to go back to, people wouldn’t miss him if he suddenly relocated his entire life here. He could just … Start over, in a sense. Have a new home. Away from the ash and fire that was his past, in a new land where he’d get an ocean view from the palace, gardens to stroll through, and a prince to watch over.

Well. What the hell, he thought, and accepted. The King was delighted, reassuring him that he was making the right choice.

  
  


The ceremony went smoothly. Teldryn was instructed on how to act beforehand - how to kneel before the King, how to accept the sword and stand before the people as he was announced as a new, vital part of the Royal Guard, his new armor gleaming white-gold in the bright sun. He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the royal family and saw Ariquar smiling at him, fiddling with his long, dark hair. 

Worth it, Teldryn thought, and went by muscle memory through the rest of the day. He was dragged into dances, shown off to high-positioned noble families, and sat right beside Ariquar at the family’s dinner table that evening, on a great porch over the gardens. 

“I’m glad you accepted my father’s offer,” Ariquar said, nudging him with the back of his hand. Teldryn laughed, holding what he assumed was the correct fork.

“It’s much better than being a mercenary,” he admitted, and Ariquar laughed in return.

The night closed with the sun setting and mages casting lights to keep the garden illuminated. Fireflies buzzed along through the bushes and trees, looking much like the clear summer sky above, and Teldryn settled in near a bard while Ariquar spoke to his sister.

  
  


Months passed. Teldryn was given more and more lessons on etiquette - he knew the proper forks to use, now, the timing of several dances, and the proper things to say to visiting nobles. Ariquar was a good charge, despite his notably prince-like behavior returning to what Teldryn assumed was his personality when not in mortal danger. 

He spent so much of his time near Ariquar. He attended many of his lessons with him, usually passing time by doing something else ( except during the swordfighting classes, where his teacher had Teldryn face against him many times ) and getting accustomed to the castle grounds.

He learned within the first month that Ariquar’s favorite place was the garden.

A large, labyrinthian mass of plants, he liked to sit in the center of it near multicolored flowers and a fountain and simply write in leather-bound books. When asked what it was he was writing, he’d become flustered and hide the books close to his chest, saying something about either a journal or a new story he’d thought up. Teldryn liked to tease him about it, but he never pried into the actual text of the books. He knew his boundaries. 

Still. As summer drew to a close and autumn began to settle in, Teldryn learned more and more about Ariquar. His favorite foods ( fish, prepared in light sauces or fresh fruit nicked straight from the gardens he spent so much time in ), his favorite songs ( the ones telling stories of noble heroes ), the way he cared for the gryphons in the stables when he wasn’t supposed to.

Teldryn found himself thinking of Ariquar as less of a charge and more of a friend, as time passed.

He hoped Ariquar felt the same.

( If he’d only notice the way that Ariquar smiled at him, perhaps he’d know… )

  
  


A particularly slow day, Teldryn stood out upon the balcony outside of his chambers. He had a wonderful bedroom just near Ariquar’s, connected by a balcony furnished with beautiful drapery and with a stand for his armor and a dresser full of clothes that were, somehow, comfortable despite their flair. He leaned upon the banister, watching the gryphons out past the gardens take off and chase each other in the air. 

The door to Ariquar’s half of the balcony opened, as well, and out he stepped, obviously half asleep. His hair was still messed from sleep, his shirt loose and open. Teldryn stared for possibly longer than he realised, only coming to when Ariquar cleared his throat.

“Good morning,” Ariquar said, his voice low with sleep. Teldryn coughed.

“Good morning, my Prince,” Teldryn said, and Ariquar waved a hand.

“Come now. It’s Ariquar to you, you know this.”

“You’re still my boss,” Teldryn said. 

“But you don’t have to address me like that.” Ariquar said, turning so he was facing his doors once more, leaning his hands against the banister. “I like to think you know me better than anyone else.”

“I would think I do, too,” Teldryn said, inching closer, hoping to just be a little closer, just a bit.

“I still… Can’t thank you enough for saving me.” Ariquar admitted, leaning back further, turning his gaze up to the sky. “And for staying.”

“Wouldn’t want to have given up this opportunity!” Teldryn laughed, and felt something in his chest warm as Ariquar laughed as well. Things felt good, genuine, and then -

Ariquar’s hand slipped, and he began to fall back upon the banister. Without thinking, Teldryn rushed forward, grabbing his arms to pull him forward and balanced once more. Ariquar’s eyes were wide as he looked down at Teldryn, and then he laughed nervously.

“Thank you,” Ariquar said, bringing his hand to Teldryn’s shoulder. Teldryn cleared his throat, his hands on Ariquar’s arms slowly letting go. 

“It’s - no problem, my friend.” Teldryn said, his hands hovering, hesitant, over Ariquar’s waist. 

Ariquar gave him a look. He set his hands on his waist, felt Ariquar’s hands on his shoulders pull him just a little closer. Teldryn breathed slow, eyes wide. He leaned upward, pleading to any powers that would listen that he was reading the situation correctly. Somehow,  _ somehow _ , he was right, he realised, as Ariquar leaned down toward him, both of their chests pounding, nervous,

“Prince Ariquar!” Came a shout from inside the building. Teldryn pulled away, regretting not moving faster but hoping he could remember the feeling of Ariquar’s breath against his mouth forever just in case that never happened again.

“Coming!” Ariquar yelled back, and looked down at Teldryn, cheeks flushed.

Teldryn, seeing an opportunity, laughed and made an inappropriate joke before turning back toward his chambers. Ariquar, red faced, laughed it off nervously and shuffled to his own quarters.

  
  


That day, things were different. Teldryn let his hands brush on Ariquar’s arm when he guided him to his lessons, caught him smiling at him during down moments. Ariquar had a dueling lesson that day; his tutor had Teldryn face him, and each time one of them managed to knock the other down, they shared a different kind of grin than their usual tauntingly playful smiles.

They sat beside each other as usual at dinner, letting their arms brush as they ate. Only Ariquar’s sister caught on, smiling at them from across the dining table, hiding behind her napkin. 

When they retired to their chambers, Ariquar nodded his head in the direction of his personal room, and Teldryn left his own room’s door knob untouched. He followed Ariquar into his rooms, and he’d seen them before but he was always surprised at the makeshift library in his study, at the large, decorated bed in the bedroom. 

Ariquar took him straight there. Now, Teldryn was always confident. Always, especially in these situations…

And he could tell Ariquar had no idea what to do. His hands wrung nervously, eyes darting back and forth. Teldryn grabbed at his hands to stop him from fidgeting, stared up at him, and said,

“Why don’t we finish what we were doing this morning?”

Ariquar laughed nervously, his hands squeezing Teldryn’s.

“I’m your boss,” He said, and Teldryn rolled his eyes.

“You’re my friend, you said that this morning.” Teldryn said, “Unless - you don’t…”

Ariquar shook his head.

“No, no, I - I want this. I’ve just … Never…”

“Never even kissed someone?” Teldryn asked, and Ariquar nodded, face flushed. Again, Teldryn laughed, gentle, and let go of his hands to put his hands on his waist.

“I’ll show you how, just let me lead.”

So Ariquar did, leaning in as Teldryn leaned up. It was stiff, at first - Ariquar didn’t know how to kiss, it seemed, but he was a fast learner just as he was in everything else. Teldryn backed him toward his bed, kissing him, kissing him more, biting at his lips and sliding his tongue into his mouth. They broke apart with a heavy huff, and Teldryn helped him onto the bed and sprawled on his back, resuming their kiss as they settled into the pillows together. Ariquar’s hands didn’t know where to go, settling on the sheets and then on Teldryn’s sides, his back, his face.

Ariquar’s head leaned back as Teldryn kissed him, desperate to take in every little moment, every little feeling. His lips felt bruised already, his breaths heavier, face flushed. Teldryn pulled back, leaning their foreheads together.

“You are…” He started, voice rough. “So beautiful.”

Ariquar looked away and laughed, breathless.

“You are incredibly sweet.” He said, and Teldryn nudged him back into a position to kiss him again, this time a gentler press followed by a nudging of their noses.

They spent the evening kissing, kissing, kissing until they couldn’t breathe, and before they went too far, Teldryn retired to his own bed and thought of Ariquar’s mouth as he touched himself. He came to the thought of Ariquar’s voice, breathless against his ear, and lay for another half hour, dazed and happy as he stared at the ceiling.

Ariquar, much the same, fell asleep with a delighted smile and dreamt of sitting with Teldryn in the gardens, reading to him, listening to him talk.

  
  


Their relationship was closer, after that. It was obvious to anyone that looked at them for more than a few moments, and even prompted a talk from the King. Ariquar reassured his father that he knew what he was doing, that Teldryn was so sweet to him and he’d court him properly, don’t worry.

There was a discussion about Ariquar becoming king one day with a foreigner at his side, and despite the ruckus that it might cause… With the way things were going outside of the castle, Ariquar was assured that his relationship would not be a bad thing. That it might encourage others in the kingdom to learn more about outsiders, welcome them into their lives.

Despite telling his father that he’d court Teldryn the proper way, he didn’t.

He pulled Teldryn into his quarters night after night, kissing him until they were both breathless, when they would both retire to their respective beds.

Until, of course, their hands got the better of them. Ariquar couldn’t count the number of nights they’d spent with each other, never going past heavy kissing that made their lips swollen and gave them an aching for each other that wouldn’t go away until they took care of it, alone, wishing for each other’s hands. But then they let their hands wander too far, one night, desperately kissing and trying to avoid going over that boundary.

Teldryn’s hands slipped under Ariquar’s loose nightshirt, up his sides, feeling his flushed skin. Ariquar gasped, pulling back from their kissing and staring up at Teldryn. 

“Is this -” Teldryn said, clearing his throat, “Is this alright?”

Ariquar, looking contemplative for several moments, paused. And then he nodded.

“Please,” He said, and Teldryn smiled, running his hands along his skin and watching as Ariquar arched up into the touches. He needed more, though, so he pushed Teldryn back to pull his shirt from his body, revealing more skin and Teldryn dove at the chance, hands running over his abdomen, his sides, his chest. 

“Gods,” Teldryn breathed, and Ariquar smiled wider.

His fingers sought out any and every sensitive place, lips following quickly after. He found out that Ariquar’s nipples were ever so sensitive, pushing breathless whimpers from his lips as he sucked on and bit them. He sucked a bruise into Ariquar’s collarbone, careful not to let it be anywhere noticeable but wanting something, anything to show proof that they’d done this. It wasn’t long until Teldryn had his own shirt off, and Ariquar’s fingers pressed against him as well, learning the planes of his body.

When it came to their breeches, Teldryn made sure he was allowed to cross that line. He pressed his palm against the obvious bulge, massaging it ever so lightly and causing Ariquar to whine. Unlaced, open, he helped him pull them off and marveled at what he was given to work with, following suit and getting fully undressed, himself.

“You let me know what you want,” Teldryn said, and Ariquar furrowed his brows.

“I want you,” he admitted, “I - I’ve thought of this so many times.”

“I would hope so,” Teldryn said, fingers brushing along the underside of his cock, “Because I’ve done the same.”

“Yes, but,” Ariquar said, stammering for a moment before looking toward his bedside table. “I have oil in that drawer, and I’ve been using it to…”

Teldryn raised a brow. He got the picture, giving him a knowing smile.

“Oh, well, in that case…” He said, and pulled away from Ariquar to get the correct bottle. It was pleasant smelling when uncorked, and Teldryn looked him over as he held it.

“Teldryn,” Ariquar said, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. “Please.”

Teldryn smiled, dripping oil over his fingers. 

“Relax, dearest,” he warned, and Ariquar breathed slow as Teldryn settled down between his legs, fingers tracing over his hole. The first press was easy, as Ariquar had admitted he’d done so before. Teldryn worked him open, slow, gentle, watching his face as he did so, leaning down to kiss him whenever his wrist got too tired and needed a rest. 

Eventually,  _ finally,  _ Teldryn figured he was open and ready and spread the oil over his cock. Ariquar settled comfortably into his pillows and relaxed as Teldryn guided himself inside. Larger than his fingers, larger than what he was used to, they moved slowly together. Teldryn leaned down, forehead against Ariquar’s as he settled.

“More than my fingers,” Ariquar said, once Teldryn was fully seated inside of him. 

“Good, though?” Teldryn asked, resisting the urge to move. He was tight, warm, everything he’d expected, but better because he was real and here and staring up at him with - 

Would he call it love?

“Perfect.” Ariquar said, bringing him from his thoughts, and pulled him in by the back of his head for another kiss. They sat like that for a good minute, kissing, still, until Teldryn couldn’t resist any longer and began to move, shallow rolls of his hips. Ariquar immediately reacted, biting his lip and whining.

“You tell me when you want more,” Teldryn said, and Ariquar nodded. Their pace continued, slow, Ariquar muffling his sounds behind biting his lip. Teldryn reached for his mouth, encouraging him to simply let the sounds out, pleased when he was given a soft moan in response.

“More,” was the next word from Ariquar’s mouth, and Teldryn responded with a sharper snap of his hips, drawing another whimper from him. 

Teldryn was almost surprised with the way Ariquar was able to take him so easily; he attributed that to the idea that Ariquar had already practiced with his own fingers. He moved his legs over Teldryn’s hips at his guidance, mouth open in a low moan with the deeper angle. They were lost in each other after that, Teldryn pushing in deeper, relishing the sounds dripping from Ariquar’s lips and thanking everything in the universe for letting him end up here. What did he do to deserve this, a lovely prince underneath him, moaning his name, looking up at him with adoration and need?

He leaned down, kissing him again. Ariquar gripped his arms, his back, anywhere he could, desperate to  _ feel _ . Teldryn reached between them to grip Ariquar’s cock, dripping precum onto his abdomen, and his other hand grasped Ariquar’s on the bedsheets. The reaction was immediate, wringing a needy sound from his mouth. Feeling the way Ariquar tightened at the attention made Teldryn exhale, rough and low. Their fingers gripped, tight, clinging to each other.

“Close,” Teldryn warned, feeling the tightening in his abdomen, the desperation washing over him as he quickened his pace. Ariquar nodded, leaning up to kiss him, all teeth and tongues, biting and licking, messy and wet. He pushed desperately against each thrust, needing more, focusing on chasing that edge that teetered so close…

All at once, Ariquar stiffened, pulling Teldryn flush against him and nearly shouting into his ear. Teldryn stroked him through his orgasm as he cried out, chest heaving with hard breaths until he was left shaking and sated. Teldryn followed him, hips bucking in shallow, desperate movements as Ariquar stared up at him, face flushed to his ears and on that edge of overstimulation and need that pushed Teldryn over the edge. He came with a loud gasp, pressing as deep into him as he could. Ariquar made a delighted noise, legs still twitching. 

He lay like that for several moments, collecting his breath and his composure before pulling out, careful to be as gentle as he could.

Ariquar slowly pulled his legs from around Teldryn, who rolled off of him and settled next to him, still breathing heavily. They shared a look before laughing together, gleeful, hands reaching for each other.

Teldryn shuffled close, pressing their foreheads together, bringing his hand up to stroke through his hair. Ariquar smiled, shutting his eyes and taking in the moment.

The blanket was pulled up over them after they felt a chill, their bodies cooling off. Teldryn finally,  _ finally  _ got to sleep beside his prince, comfortable and content and feeling sated. 

It was the best sleep he’d gotten in a long time, which was saying a lot given the fact that the bed in his chambers had given him perfect sleep since the day he’d arrived.

  
  


Their courtship was revealed soon after their first night together. Then they were able to be seen closer together, exchanging glances and whispers at social events. Teldryn still was expected to act professional, and he did - he made sure to keep appearances and made himself look proper. 

Despite them acting on their feelings in private, sleeping beside each other every night, whispering adoration and love in the dark of Ariquar’s bedroom, outwardly their relationship progressed slowly. A full year passed before Teldryn was made his official partner, and another before they were engaged. Given the fact that Teldryn was not nobility in any way, it was the ‘correct’ way of doing things, giving an illusion of him being brought slowly into a new culture and lifestyle. 

Their engagement had been fun - Teldryn didn’t particularly enjoy the fancy dances the King set up, but he went along anyway and danced the night with his prince until the end of the night, wherein he was made center of attention as he kissed Ariquar’s hand and asked him to be his for the rest of their lives; Ariquar, of course, said yes immediately and, despite rehearsing it a hundred times in private, broke the rules a bit to kiss Teldryn right there in the ballroom. 

Nobody complained. Not anybody of importance, anyway.

They were married the following summer in an event much grander than anything Teldryn had seen before. He was dressed in beautiful white-gold armor, emblazoned with the grand crest of the royal family, and Ariquar was given similar treatment. Though Teldryn would hesitate to admit the way his breath hitched when he saw Ariquar with his hair tied up in some traditionally over-the-top bun with flowers and gems braided and woven in, Ariquar knew the moment he’d seen his face that he was impressed.

Very impressed.

And he was delighted at seeing Teldryn in the armor, polished to a gleam that reflected the bright summer sun in a myriad of colors. The ceremony took so long - eventually, they were changed from their armor into extravagant formalwear, forced to hold composure and discussions with nobles who wanted to know so many details about their courtship and their relationship. 

All either of them wanted was to be alone, and Teldryn had to keep himself from dragging Ariquar away down one of the many grand halls to get that.

It was worth it to wait until that evening, when the guests were taken to their own chambers and inns and they were able to hide in Ariquar’s chambers. Teldryn didn’t think he’d ever forget the way Ariquar looked that night, hair falling from its meticulous updo, gemstones shimmering in the low light as he rode him and gasped his name, voice full of love and need. 

Had someone told Teldryn that his acceptance of a random king’s summons to rescue his son would have resulted in him becoming prince-consort, and, later, king-consort, he would have laughed at them.

But the universe had a fun way of twisting lives unexpectedly. 

  
  
  



End file.
